For better for worst til death do us part
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: For better for worse till death do us part were the words said by Cameron to Chase, but did she really mean it, does she actually love Chase? Read to find out what happens. Cam/Chase. House/Cam much later though. Please R&R. Rated T for later.


**Title: For Better for worse till death do us part.**

**Summary: For better for worse till death do us part were the words said by Cameron to Chase, but did she really mean it, does she actually love Chase? Read to find out what happens. Cam/Chase. House/Cam much later though.**

**A/N: Hey guys I haven't abandoned my other stories it's just that it was time for something different coz I'm stuck on my other stories I need to have a break through and hopefully that will happen by writing a bunch of new stories, lol. Please enjoy! Chapter 1 is actually gonna be the wedding scene.**

**Chapter 1- the wedding.**

It was an hour until the wedding of Cameron and Chase, they were both as happy as ever and they were both thrilled to have eachother. Cameron was in the back of the chapel getting ready for the wedding well Chase was in the front room of the chapel getting ready.

Cameron had appointed Cuddy the job of maid of honor and made a couple of the nurses who she knew fairly well her bridesmaids as her mother and father were the only ones in her family that could make it to the wedding. Only because the rest of Cameron's family didn't approve of Chase to be worthy of marrying Cameron, but Cameron's parents figured that if it makes her happy then it's fine with them.

Cameron was just putting the final touches on her appearance when she heard her father knocking on the door.

"It's almost time, Allison," her father called from outside the door.

"I'm ready dad," she called, "you can come in now," she said.

Her father walked in and gazed over her dress and the appearance of his daughter on her special day.

"You look amazing Allison," her father said just before they heard the music playing.

Once they stepped out of the room into the hall they saw the bridesmaids and the groomsmen making their way up the corridor through a door and up the aisle, but then they both realised it was their turn.

"Are you ready darling?" her father asked her. She just nodded silently. "I love you Allison," he said kissing her on the cheek then they started off down the aisle arms linked.

As they were making there way up the long aisle, Cameron began looking out at all the people who showed up. She noticed that Foreman, Wilson and even House turned up. The next thing she saw was that Cuddy was in the front as her maid of honor and then her eyes laid on Chase. He looked so handsome but she was frightened for some reason. Maybe it was just because this was the second time she had walked down the aisle, and her first marriage was doomed from the start.

Once they reached the end of the aisle Cameron's father gave her hand to Chase and stepped down into one of the seats.

Not long after Cameron and Chase greeted each other, the minister started speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are welcomed here today to join this couple in the bonds of holy matromony," the minister started. He was asked to get straight to the point so that is what he did, "do you Robert Chase take Allison Cameron to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to hold in sickness and in health, for better or for worse until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Chase said as he placed the ring on Cameron's finger.

"And do you Allison Cameron take Robert Chase to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold in sickness and in health, for better or for worse until death do you part?" the minister asked, now asking Cameron.

"I do," Cameron said as she placed the ring on his Chase's finger.

"Does anyone is this chapel have any objection, if so speak now or forever hold your peace," the inister said before announcing the final words. Noone said a word so the minister carried on, "no objections. I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Robert Chase, you may kiss the bride," the minister finished.

Chase eagerly grabbed Cameron and kissed her, whereas Cameron wasn't so eager but just went along with it.

**A/N: I know it is a short first chapter but I decided to give the wedding it's own separate chapter, the next chapter will be the start of their honeymoon the start of things going wrong.**


End file.
